Daggerwing
Daggerwing is a female SilkWing and a slave for a SandWing named Gila. Daggerwing's theme color is bronze. Appearance "All bronzes are made to be touched. Bonze is a sensual 'living material'." Daggerwing is bronze with dark yellow wings and underscales. She has a bronze necklace in the shape of a butterfly, and a large scar across her underbelly. She is heavy-set and strong. Her face is lean and narrow, usually a serious, but quietly humble expression on it. Her face is always creased with stress lines, and her antennae is always waving around. Her white claws are dull and blunted, usually covered with stains of some sort of food. Daggerwing can be still for hours on end. Personality "'''Caring - about people, about things, about life - is an act of maturity."' Daggerwing is humbled by her position by society, but never complains about it. She works hard because she knows that if she pleases Gila, she will be fine. She is quiet and loves to read, though she doesn't get the opportunity to very often. She is exited for little things that most dragons would find boring because she doesn't get a chance to experience them often. She is very mature for her age, and always is worrying about ''something. '' Backstory '"A dream doesn't become a reality through magic; It takes sweats, determination, and hark work."' Daggerwing's family, after the Tree Wars, escaped to an island just off the coast of Pyrrhia and has lived their ever since. They lived in peace for over thirty years, surviving and flourishing without knowing what happened. But one day, a group of SkyWing's and SandWing's attacked the island, kidnapping certain dragons, and killing the rest. Daggerwing can only remember the screaming and the dead bodies of her friends and family lying on the ground. Daggerwing was taken by the captors to the Scorpion Den, where she was sold into slavery to a SandWing named Quail. Quail treated her horribly, showing her off like a piece of metal. Other dragons were amazed, since they had never seen a SilkWing before. When they were touring in Possibility, Daggerwing went into Metamorphosis. While she was sleeping, a SandWing named Gila noticed her and bought her. He gave her the necklace when she emerged, to let Daggerwing know that she was safe now. She is still in slavery, but is being treated better with Gila then anywhere else. Gila treats Daggerwing more like a companion than a slave. Daggerwing now lives in Gila's household as a servant and private cook. Relationships '"There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love."' '''Gossamer and Scallopwing - '''Gossamer and Grayling were Daggerwing's parents and best friends until they died in the on the island. Their screams haunt Daggerwing's memory forever. '''Quail - '''Quail was Daggerwing's former slaveholder. Daggerwing didn't like Quail, though she never said so out loud. Quail was always mistrusting of Daggerwing and constantly was mistreating her. '''Gila '- Gila and Daggerwing have a less tense, violent relationship than with Quail, but Gila never hesitates to remind Daggerwing that she is still a slave, though not often. Quotes "'''Be the change you wish to see in the world." ~ Ghandi''' ''"Of course. Anything else? ''- To Gila ''"Mother! FATHER! No! Don't take them!" ''- To the SandWing and SkyWing attackers ''"No. I understand perfectly." - ''To Quail ''"Stop! I won't let you hurt them!" ''- To the SandWing and SkyWing attackers Trivia * I created Daggerwing as a OC color-coded contest * Daggerwing's color is bronze, which is associated with maturity, humbleness, stability, devotion, and hard-working spirit * Daggerwing's favorite color is silver, because the color bronze only reminds her of her past * Gila, for Daggerwing's fifth hatching day, gave her a huge box of lemon tea * Daggerwing is the protagonist is Dear Dragons... Daggerwingwazup.png|Daggerwing in wolf form (By Wolfy Mesmer) Screen Shot 2019-04-14 at 11.32.20 AM.png|By : Me (Base by SuperColoring) Screen Shot 2019-10-02 at 4.30.01 PM.png|Daggerwing on the cover of Dear Dragons... by Twilight!! 426C1877-91B4-47FA-AD52-8B81F3CD5763.png|By : Starchaser Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Occupation (Other)